


Inktober: Seasons

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Clint plays a prank.Tony expresses his opinions on coffee.And Bucky has a fantastic morning.





	Inktober: Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166282116032/inktober-seasons).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Steve was confused. Happy, but confused. He’d woken up just before dawn to go on his morning run. He then went to the bathroom where he’d brushed his teeth and changed his sweats. When he’d stepped out of the bathroom Clint had been there dressed in sweats of his own and ready to go for a run with Steve. The sight had been startling but welcomed. Usually if any of Steve’s boyfriends joined him, it was Bucky, but Bucky wasn’t a very consistent partner. Bucky usually liked to run later, and some days he prefered to use the treadmill in the gym.

So Steve had gone on his jog with Clint and Sam. The three of them had joked and talked. That was of course whenever Steve wasn’t lapping Clint or Sam (both of whom razzed him for being a show off). The crisp morning autumn air had burned his lungs in a way that felt rejuvenating. The moisture in the air caused his clothes to stick to him, and he enjoyed the appreciative comments Clint made.

The jog was over now, and Clint had insisted that the three of them stop at Starbucks. Steve and Sam ordered black coffees, while Clint ordered three drinks. With a grin, Clint explained two of them were for Bucky and Tony. Clint had been giddy all the way back to the compound, something Steve liked but found odd.

Clint was up to something, but he didn’t know what.

Steve told Sam he’d meet up with him later, as he and Clint headed for their bedroom, where their two other boyfriends were.

Tony and Bucky were conked out and stretched out. The two in their sleep had sensed the open space of the bed and had spread out.

“Wake up, sleepyheads. We have coffee.” Clint plopped onto the edge of the bed closest to Bucky.

Tony and Bucky groaned. Tony hugged his pillow while Bucky lifted his head and blinked at Clint.

Clint held one coffee in front of Bucky.

Slowly, Bucky raised his hand and took it. With a grumble, Bucky pushed himself up to a seated position.

Clint reached across Bucky and patted Tony’s leg. “C’mon, Tones. I have caffeine, and your alarm is going to go off any minute. Might as well get the day started.”

“I hate you so much right now.” Tony rolled over and glared at Clint. Eventually, he pushed himself up so he was seated in bed. He thrust his hand out for the coffee.

Clint passed Tony’s cup to him.

Tony seized the cup and knocked it back only to spit the contents back into the cup. Tony gasped, and dribbles of coffee that hadn’t made it back into the cup stained the blankets. “What the hell is this?”

“Just coffee, Tony,” Clint said innocently.

“Obviously not,” Steve countered. He sat next to Tony and rubbed Tony’s back. “Tony would never spit out coffee, unless it had gone bad. You just got whatever,” Steve nodded at the cup in Tony’s hands,”that is.”

“If it’s the same as mine, then it’s a pumpkin spice latte.” Bucky sipped his coffee.

Tony laid his hand over his heart. “You would poison me with this faux beverage that dares to pass itself off as real coffee?”

“Wait. So Clint  _did_  give you coffee?” Steve had to be sure he was understanding the situation correctly.

“The only people who would call this coffee have never experienced true coffee.” Tony thrust the cup at Steve. “Take it away from me.”

“God, I love you.” Clint grinned from ear to ear.

“And you are the essence of evil,” Tony responded.

Bucky slurped his coffee. He sighed blissfully then leaned forward to crane himself around Tony. “If you don’t want that latte, Steve, I’ll take it.”

Steve passed the coffee to Bucky. He was happy with his black coffee, and if Bucky was interested in something a little lighter, then he was all too willing to let Bucky have it.

“Traitor,” Tony whispered.

Bucky shrugged. “The way I see it, I have two cups of coffee now, and you have none.” Bucky grinned. “Life is great.”


End file.
